valentines day at the beach
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: A short, hopefully sweet, late valentines day fiction about shadamy at the seaside. Im bad at summaries, but please read! contains abit of fluffyness.


-1Wow, this is my first fic for close to six months now, I apologise for that. I do have good reasons which I will not state, but my profile should answer a few questions.

On a happier note, I have written this fic for valentines day. Its late, but that's only because I have not wrote for so long and was very rusty. This story is nothing special, just practice to prepare myself for writing the big stories to come! But anyway, I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Characters.

Amy Rose sighed blissfully as she leisurely strolled across the beach. The warm sands that seeped its way into her open-toed sandals felt comforting, and the petite female could not help but wiggle her feet in the soft grains. The humid afternoon sun gazed down on the hedgehog, its hypnotising rays combined with the breezeless, steamy air causing her to feel slightly drowsy, and her emerald green eyes were beginning to slowly shut on their own accord…

Suddenly a gentle squeeze on her right hand awoke her fully to her senses and she let out a small squeak of astonishment. The hedgehog responsible for the action smiled for a second at the girl's antics before beginning to talk.

"Falling asleep already are we Amy?" He smirked in an amused voice, causing Amy to blush a deep crimson.

"Erm, not really Shadow, I was jus-" the pink hedgehog started but Shadow took his index finger and brought it up to her lips silencing her.

"Its okay Amy," the ebony male whispered in a rare gentle tone reserved only for her, "We could always go back to the hotel if you want."

Amy shook her head, her waist length pink hair that was tied back into pigtails dancing through the air. She let go of her fiancé's hand and ran through the sand, kicking heaps of it in front of her, before stopping and twirling around dramatically on the spot causing Shadow to laugh out loud as he ran to catch up with her.

"The amount of energy you have Amy Rose is unbelievable!" Shadow exclaimed as he playfully began to tickle the female on the tummy sending her into fits of uncontrollable giggles, the very sound that makes the ebony hedgehog's heart flutter.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow! Stop!" Amy yelled in hysterics, falling into the soft sand as the male continued to tickle her.

Finally Shadow stopped and collapsed into the sand next to her, the silky, warm substance beneath him caressing his back. Amy smiled and rolled so that she was facing her love and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing Shadow to smirk. He was still in a playful mood, she had not got the last of it yet.

"Amy, your back is going to be all sandy now," the male hedgehog pointed out innocently, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh well," Amy replied, oblivious to her lover's secret plan, "I can brush it off later."

Shadow shook his head and stood up, shaking off the grains from his own back and smiling sweetly.

"Nope, I'm going to clean you up now. I can't have my Amy all sandy, can I?" He cried cheerfully, too cheerfully.

"Shadow, what are you up to?" the pink hedgehog asked eyeing her fiancée suspiciously.

Shadow just smiled again in response, and bent down picking up the female and holding her securely in his strong arms, before running off in the direction of the sea.

"Shadow where are you taking me?" Amy questioned, now extremely intrigued, and also a bit worried as she noticed the direction he was taking her. When she got no reply she felt even more apprehensive, hoping that whatever was going to happen did not involve either tickling or water. Suddenly Shadow stopped running.

"Close your eyes Amy," the male requested, causing the female's suspicions and imagination to run wild.

"Why?" she interrogated and immediately Shadow pouted and stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please just do it for me Rosie Posie," he pleaded, calling his lover by his pet name which made the female smile.

"Okay, I'll do it," Amy nodded and slowly shut her eyelids. Even though her eyes were shut she could still feel the hot sun heating her and she began to relax in Shadow's arms as again sleep began to take her. Letting out a small contented sigh, Amy drifted to sleep breathing softly in Shadow's hold. The ebony hedgehog gazed down at his sleeping angel, watching the way her delicate chest fell up and down within her green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. For a second the ultimate life form nearly backed out of initiating his plan, the sleeping girl seeming to innocent and sweet to tease, but he quickly shook that thought from his mind. The girl needed a wake up call. Trying not to grin to widely, Shadow carried his lover up to the shimmering azure sea and dipped her back into it.

Suddenly a icy cold, wet substance leaked into Amy's dress, awakening her from her dreams and causing her to scream loudly. Shadow laughed as his fiancée jumped out of his arms screaming as the realisation of what just happened hit her.

"SHADOW!" she yelled, jumping up and down in a failing attempt to warm up her back which was freezing, as the soaking wet dress stuck to her skin.

"Heh, I think you are a tinsy bit wet Amy!" Shadow sniggered as the female continued to squeal.

"Yeah, maybe just a little dearie," The wet hedgehog replied, a look of revenge in her eyes, "but not as wet as you!"

Before Shadow realised what happened, the pink hedgehog pushed him hard, sending him flying into the sea, saturating his fur until it was dripping with sea water. Amy laughed loudly, and too her surprise, so did Shadow.

"So it's war then, is it?" he smirked as suddenly, Amy was joining Shadow, sitting on the sea bed, absolutely drenched. Now over the initial shock of the water, Amy began to enjoy herself as the pair continued to splash each other, cooling off from the hot, afternoon sun.

Finally, what seemed like hours later to the couple, when the sky began to get dark and the warmth of the sun was replaced by a cool breeze, the hedgehogs waded out of the water, and lay back down in the still humid sand. The two lay in silence, watching as one by one the night stars began to show their faces, twinkling down as the lovers as they lit up the sky.

"Happy Valentines day Amy," Shadow smiled, running his hands to the hedgehog's waist, not caring how wet it was, as he slowly caressed Amy's soft lips with his, causing her to purr softly as she passionately kissed him back.

"Happy Valentines day too Shadow," she whispered, as they eventually pulled apart to fall asleep under the stars.


End file.
